Inhale
by Aiwin
Summary: Règle 1: obéir au Maître. Règle 2: ne poser aucune question. Règle 3: traquer l'humain et être sans pitié. Règle 4: tuer. Telles sont les règles que doivent se conformer les vampires de la Confrérie des Puissants dans laquelle le Major fait parti. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouvera confronter à une humaine et qu'il perdra tout ses moyens ? Jasper/Bella.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**INHALE**

_Prologue _

**Règle numéro une : obéir au** **Maître.**

**Règle numéro deux : ne poser aucune question.**

**Règle numéro trois : traquer l'humain et être sans pitié**

**Règle numéro quatre : tuer.**

Notre vie ne se résume qu'à traquer, boire, tuer et obéir au Maître. Pour survivre nous devons nous conformer à ces trois règles. Si par mégarde ils nous prenaient de ne pas les respecter, nous serions automatiquement perçus comme des fugitifs, des parias, obligés de passer notre éternité cachés de notre maitre et des autres vampires. Un vampire seul est vu comme un ennemi, un ennemi à abattre sur le champ. Nous devons obligatoirement faire partie d'une confrérie. La Confrérie des Puissants est l'une des plus réputées et de loin la plus impitoyable et sanguinaire de ce monde. Elle ne regroupe pas moins de deux-cent vampires, qui sont plus communément appelés les « Guerriers ». Nous obéissons tous au Maître. Nous lui devons reconnaissance et respect. Nous avons comme mission de partir à la nuit tombée à la « traque humaine ». Notre but est de tuer et de récupérer le plus de sang humain possible, dès cette tâche accomplie nous devons ramener le sang qui reste au Second du Maître. Nous ne devons laisser aucune trace. Nous ne savons pas que ce qu'ils en font, nous devons poser aucune question.

Mon nom est Jasper Withlock. Étant vu comme le guerrier le plus sanguinaire et violent de la confrérie, les vampires ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler Major.

Ce soir, la confrérie célèbre la nuit de la _Sangre._ C'est une cérémonie particulière dans laquelle chaque vampire de la confrérie y est convié. Cette cérémonie correspond à la nuit de la « réincarnation » : un humain est préalablement choisit et doit respecter deux critères précis, seuls les vampires les plus forts peuvent voir si l'humain respecte les critères établit par le Maître. Le but est de créer un guerrier puissant doté d'un don exceptionnel. C'est aussi la nuit la plus redoutée de tous les vampires. Notre Maître est le plus féroce de tous les vampires de la confrérie. Si l'envie lui prend, il peut jeter son dévolu sur le vampire de son choix, ce vampire devient son esclave personnel jusqu'à la prochaine cérémonie. Ensuite, il ne réapparait plus jamais.

Pour célébrer la nuit de la Sangre, le Maître m'a donné comme mission de sélectionner un humain pour cette nuit très spéciale. Ma force vampirique accumulée par le temps me permet de flairer l'humain qui aurait les capacités les plus incroyables pour devenir un puissant vampire. Ce don particulier vient compléter mon pouvoir d'empathie qui me sert surtout pour calmer l'humain choisit.

Ainsi, accompagné par mes deux acolytes qui ne me quittaient jamais lors des missions, cela faisait bien trois bonnes heures que nous parcourions les rues étroites de la ville de Seattle. Nous nous déplacions à vitesse vampirique, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous balader comme de simple humain. Mes sens étaient en alertes, étudiant mon environnement avec attention. Mes deux acolytes ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle, nous formions quasiment un cercle. Quand soudain une odeur insistante se fit sentir.

-Avez-vous senti Major ?

Ma tête tournait dans tous les sens, mon odorat développé à son maximum.

-À cent mètres d'ici, répondis-je tendu.

-Paul à ta gauche, maintenant!, lança James.

-Soyez prêts, ordonnais-je.

L'humaine se tenait là, devant moi, accroupie au sol. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et désordonnés, elle ne paniquait pas. _Elle ne semblait pas avoir senti notre présence. _L'odeur qui s'échappait d'elle était juste enivrante, insistante. Je savais que ce n'était pas elle, elle ne correspondait à aucun des critères établis. Pourtant, je m'approchais toujours un peu plus d'elle, voulant inhaler encore plus son odeur. _Encore quelques pas._

_-_Est-ce… ?

Je sentais émaner de Paul de la jouissance pure, il a dû penser au vu de mon manque de réaction que je l'avais _trouvée. _Au moment où il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, un grognement sourd sorti de ma gorge.

-NON !

-Ce n'est pas elle ?, répliqua Paul.

-NON !

-Major, je ne comprends pas. Devrions-nous la tuer ?

Instinctivement je me mis en position de défense face aux deux vampires.

-Nous devons obéir aux ordres, Major ! Si elle ne correspond pas, nous devons la tuer sur le champ et livrer son sang au Maître !

-TUONS-LA !, explosa Paul.

Il s'approcha rapidement de l'humaine en la tenant par la gorge, les yeux noirs.

-Lâche-la immédiatement Paul ou tu feras affaire à moi, est-ce clair ?!

L'humaine était tétanisée. De la peur et de la panique émanait de tout son corps. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Moi, le vampire le plus sanguinaire et respecté de tous les autres guerriers avait disparu. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir logiquement. Son odeur occupait mon esprit tout entier. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. D'un mouvement rapide je clouais Paul au sol coinçant mon genou sur son torse.

-Ton ouïe exacerbé te fait défaut ? Je t'ai dit de la lâcher !

Mon corps tremblait de rage, j'étais littéralement en transe. Mon pouvoir semblait avoir eu des répercussions sur les deux vampires qui me faisaient face. James se tenait devant moi en position de défense, accroupi, ses yeux férocement fixés sur moi et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Paul quant à lui tentait férocement de s'échapper de ma poigne de fer.

- Major vous venez d'enfreindre une des règles de la confrérie. Je dois vous tuer immédiatement, annonça James d'une voix glaciale.

J'arquais haut mon sourcil dans sa direction. Était-il conscient qu'il s'adressait à un des guerriers les plus forts ? Je souriais diaboliquement. Lâchant Paul, non sans lui avoir arraché la tête, je m'approchai de James, tournant lentement autour de lui.

-Tente pour voir. Viens te mesurer à moi _vermine_, lui lançais-je en signe de défis.

Mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus face à sa défaite imminente. Pour mettre toute mes chances de mon côté, même si cela n'était pas du tout nécessaire étant donné ma force, je lui avais lancé une bonne dose de peur. Je ne faisais plus du tout attention à l'humaine qui s'était précipitée dans la rue adjacente. J'inspirais un bon coup, son odeur était toujours fortement présente.

James fit un pas en avant. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, je l'avais rapidement plaqué contre le mur de la petite ruelle.

-Tu vas le regretter Major. Le Maître va te…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, le mordant fortement au niveau de la gorge, point sensible chez tout vampire. Un hurlement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Je recrachais tout le venin possible au niveau de la morsure que je venais de lui infliger.

_J'étais redevenu le Major, le puissant guerrier._

_Je traquais ma proie. Je lui infligeais les pires douleurs et tortures possibles._

_Personne ne pouvait vaincre le Major, ni même le Maître ne le pouvait._

Le vampire devant moi ne fera pas long feu. D'autre morsures venaient déformer son corps, un bras et une jambe lui manquait. _Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. _Du sang s'écoulait désormais de ses blessures. _Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. _

-ENNEMI, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ennemi ! Tu passeras le reste de ton existence à être traqué par le Maître. Tu es désormais un fugitif !, lança James d'un air hautain, un sourire malfaisant trainant sur son visage abimé.

Ce fut malheureusement le mot de trop. D'un coup, je lui arrachai la tête, la lançant la plus loin possible. Je venais juste de le tuer. La jouissance s'empara de tout mon corps. Cependant, d'un coup l'évidence même me frappa au visage : je venais d'abattre deux vampires de la confrérie à laquelle j'appartenais, je venais de désobéir aux règles du Maître, j'avais désobéis au Maître. J'étais devenu en moins de cinq minutes un _paria_, un _fugitif_, un _ennemi_. Les servant du Maître ne t'arderont pas à répandre la nouvelle au reste de la confrérie. J'étais tellement enfoui dans mes pensées que je sentis seulement au dernier moment la présence d'un vampire dans la ruelle.

-Bravo, s'exclama le vampire.

Je ne me retournais même pas me contentant seulement de grogner.

- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que te féliciter soit une bonne chose. Vraiment ne le prend pas mal…Major.

Je grognais d'autant plus. Ce vampire que je ne connaissais pas du tout venait juste d'utiliser le nom que les guerriers de ma confrérie avaient l'habitude d'utiliser. Cela me mettait encore plus en rogne. Comment osait-il ?

-Hum, donc si j'ai bien compris tu viens juste de te faire bannir de ton clan en tuant deux de tes copains vampires, ce qui par conséquent fait de toi un _fugitif _?

Je rêve ou ce vampire semblait se réjouir de ma situation de merde ? Je me retournais aussitôt pour faire face à ce vampire qui n'avait visiblement aucun instinct de survie. Une vampire se tenait calmement contre le mur, un large sourire sur son visage et un regard pétillant…de malice ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis moi-même une fugitive. J'ai aussi fait partie d'une sorte de « secte », j'en avais vraiment ma claque de ses règlements stupides. Je voulais être libre de mes mouvements, tu comprends ? Mais la façon dont tu viens juste de te comporter vraiment j'ai du mal à saisir. Attends tu as fait tout ce cinéma pour un vulgaire….

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!, grogne-je

-Hey Oh monsieur Grognon, on se calme, d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'apporter mon aide et te sortir de cette merde dans laquelle tu viens stupidement de te mettre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de ton aide!

-Alors déjà tu vas descendre de tes grands chevaux _Major, _et tu vas bien m'écouter…

-Je vois que tu ne sais pas pourquoi on m'appelle Major, n'est-ce pas petite imbécile ?, lui souriais-je méchamment.

-J'imagine que tu avais un prénom tellement moche que le seul qui puisse t'aller bien était Major, rigola la vampire.

Je la plaquai au sol d'un rapide mouvement de la main.

-Bon sang, lâche espèce d'idiot! Puis franchement c'est quoi ça ? Une technique de drague ?

-La ferme !, m'exclamais-je en la relâchant aussitôt et mettant une distance convenable entre elle et moi.

-Au fait, moi c'est Alice, lança joyeusement la vampire en tenant la main devant moi.

Je grognais en réponse tandis que la vampire leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sautillait maintenant joyeusement autour de moi. Elle voulait mourir, ou quoi ?

-Bon très bien, dans ce cas _Major _pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve l'humaine pour qui tu viens de te battre ?

Le fait qu'elle parle de l'humaine m'ébranla immédiatement. Mon odora se mis à travailler incroyablement vite. Je fermais les yeux et inhalais profondément. Je pouvais encore la sentir malgré la distance qui se trouvait entre l'humaine et moi.

-Que va-t-on faire de toi, vraiment ?

-La ferme.

-Je peux t'aider à la retrouver tu sais. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre le fait que cette humaine puisse te…tu veux quoi, la tuer ? Enfin, si c'est ça je refuse de t'accorder mon aide !

- Tu ne peux pas juste te taire Alice !

-Je peux faire un effort pour moins parler mais si tu me disais comment tu t'appelles, parce que vraiment ça me met assez mal à l'aise de t'appeler Major.

-Jasper, dis-je en grinçant des dents.

-Ah, enfin ! Tu vois ce n'était pas aussi compliquer que ça. Bon, et si on partait à la recherche de ton humaine.

Elle commençait franchement à m'énerver celle-là, et puis d'ailleurs ce n'était pas _mon_ humaine. Je pourrais juste la tuer là tout de suite pour plus l'entendre parler…

-Tu bouges ou quoi ? Je t'attends-moi !, s'exclama Alice.

Putain je venais juste de ruiner mon éternité, de rencontrer le vampire le plus chiant du monde et là je faisais quoi ? Je partais à la recherche d'une humaine. Que m'arrivait-il ? Puis d'où pouvait bien venir ce vampire qui se faisait appeler Alice ? J'essayais de la sonder afin de voir plus clair dans son jeu. Confiance. Amusement. Excitation. Joie. Ce vampire était vraiment étrange.

Nous avancions à vitesse vampirique tandis que nous traversions les rues de Seattle. Elle ne parlait plus, se contentant juste de me suivre. Vraiment étrange. L'odeur de l'humaine était toujours aussi présente, nous étions proche d'elle, encore quelques mètres et ce sera bon.

-STOP !, hurla Alice

Je me stoppai net, devant nous se trouvait un autre vampire. Tellement focalisé sur l'odeur de l'humaine que je ne l'avais pas senti.

-Alice, c'est bien toi ? J'ai eu du mal à te pister, ne me fait plus jamais ça !, s'exclama un vampire dont je ne voyais pas encore le visage.

-Peter, je te présente Jasper. C'est un fugitif tout comme nous !

Le vampire se mit en position de défense, la rage transformant son visage. Je l'imitais automatiquement.

-Peter nous pouvons avons confiance en lui, nous devons lui apporter notre aide, lança Alice.

-Il n'en est pas question. Tu ne sais rien de lui !

-Je ne veux pas de votre aide, m'exclamais-je soudain.

Peter changea directement de comportement, ses paupières se mouvant d'une façon incompréhensible. Alice et lui échangèrent un long regard. Je devenais de plus en plus méfiant envers ces deux vampires.

-Jasper nous pouvons t'aider. Ta vie ne va plus du tout être « simple », tu vas devoir te cacher en permanence, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, tu pourras intégrer notre clan si cela te conviens, proposa Peter.

-Je ne veux plus faire partie d'aucun autre clan, m'exclamais-je plein de rage.

-Ce n'est pas un clan comme les autres, c'est un clan totalement différent où les règles n'existent pas, insista Alice d'une voix douce.

Un énorme dilemme fit rage en moi. Je n'avais agis que par pur instinct sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur ma propre survie. En tuant Paul et James, je venais en quelque sorte de signer mon arrêt de mort. Mon Maître n'aura que soif de vengeance. Pourtant cela m'importait peu. La seule chose qui m'importait était l'humaine. L'odeur de son sang m'avait rendu complètement incohérent, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

_Règle numéro trois: traquer l'humain et être sans pitié._

_Règle numéro quatre: tuer._

Le Major ne se serait jamais comporté de la sorte. Le Major aurait rapidement tranché la gorge de l'humain. Le Major aurait été sans pitié.

Cependant, le Major s'était volatilisé de mon corps. Seul_ la_ retrouver m'importait désormais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

L'humaine était proche, je pouvais la sentir complètement. Son sang m'appelait littéralement. J'avais du mal à croire cela possible. Les vampires étaient attirés par le sang, c'était une chose indéniable, il nous permettait de rester en _vie. _Mais là, cela me dépassait vraiment. Cette sensation nouvelle qui me parcourait me laissait perplexe. Ça ne pouvait pas être_ ça. _Impossible.

Un vampire ne pouvait pas être attiré par un humain dans ce sens-là. Non. Un vampire était attiré par un humain dans le seul but de lui vider le corps de son sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. De le traquer et le mordre de manière animale et de _le_ boire sans vergogne.

Son arôme se fit beaucoup plus précis, ce qui eut des répercussions sur moi assez inattendues. Ma capacité à réfléchir semblait s'être totalement évaporée. Mon instinct repris-le dessus. Non pas mon instinct vampirique, sanguinaire mais mon instinct de mâle. Je voulais avoir l'humaine près de moi le plus rapidement possible. Peut m'importait les conséquences.

_Cela ne pouvait pas être ça._

Alors que je courrais aussi vite que la force vampirique me pouvait me le permettre, quelque chose m'arrêta. J'étais comme paralysé. Je tombais net à genoux sur le pavé. Une douleur me transperça le corps de toute part.

-Jasper ?

La main d'Alice se posa fermement sur mon épaule tandis que je penchais mon corps en avant puis en arrière sans m'arrêter. La douleur était insupportable. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? J'entendis la voix de Peter mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mon corps se mit à trembler. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver ?

-Que se passe-t-il, Jasper ?! Demanda Alice de manière hystérique.

Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je ne parvenais à lire aucunes de ses émotions. Mon pouvoir semblait avoir disparu.

-Laisse le tranquille Alice, intervient Peter.

-Mais…

-Je crois comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Regarde, dit-il en pointant une direction du doigt.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir de quoi il parlait. Je le savais. Je pouvais la sentir.

-C'est elle, ajouta Peter.

D'un coup la douleur disparu, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Pourtant je n'arrivais à sentir aucune émotion, tout semblait s'être éteint. Et c'est là que je la vis. Elle était là, devant moi. Je pouvais sentir son cœur pulser rapidement dans sa poitrine. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration. Plus rien autour de moi n'avait d'importance, hormis _elle. _

Son visage se tourna vers moi, nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Ne la lâchant pas un seul instant du regard, j'avançais dans sa direction, mesurant chaque pas pour ne pas la brusquer.

Quand je fus enfin arriver à sa hauteur, je tendis la main en direction de son visage. J'avais l'impression que l'humaine qui se trouvait devant moi était irréelle. Que tout ceci ne pouvait exister.

Cependant la réalité semblait revenir à moi lorsqu'elle commença à parler. Son corps était pris de spasmes.

-Qu..que me voulez v..vous ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi ! S'il vous plaît ne…ne me tuez pas !, supplia-t-elle.

La tuer ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas faire ça. Mon regard restait fixé sur elle, analysant son visage, mémorisant chaque trait, chaque détails.

D'un coup l'humaine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tomba à genoux, inerte. Que venait-il de se passer ?

-Edward ! Appela Alice.

Un vampire apparu dans la ruelle en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de faire ça ?

Ce vampire semblait vraiment s'amuser de la situation. Il n'allait pas le rester longtemps, c'était sûr et certain !

-ça ? demanda Edward d'un air narquois.

-Ton pouvoir ! répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous étiez si occupés à vous préoccuper de l'humaine que vous avez omis de protéger vos arrières, ce qui est un comble pour un vampire, n'est-ce pas Alice ? Je ne veux pas vous affoler mais au cas où vous l'auriez oubliés nous sommes dans une ville remplie de vampires aux intentions les plus mauvaises, pas mal d'entre eux veulent nous voir plus que _mort._

Il s'avança vers moi les yeux fixés sur l'humaine.

-J'ai senti l'odeur d'un groupe de vampire pas très loin d'ici, donc nous ferions mieux de déguerpir le plus vite possible, et cela se fera plus vite avec un humain qui n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe, ajouta-t-il en approchant sa main du visage de l'humaine étendu sur le sol. Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, je sais que cette humaine est importante. Alors, oui j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir.

Je grognai, il n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça.

-Ne la touche pas, dis-je-le plus calmement possible.

Edward me regarda d'un air d'incompréhension totale, cependant cela dure une demi-seconde.

-Tu as un droit de propriété sur elle, vampire ? lança-t-il hilare. Allez dépêchons nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Sans trop réfléchir, je pris maladroitement dans mes bras l'humaine, et suivit les trois autres vampires. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, ni ce que j'allais trouver mais il y avait seulement une chose dont j'étais certains aussi étrange soit elle: protéger coûte que coûte cette humaine.

**...**

-Bienvenue dans notre maison, s'exclama joyeusement Alice.

L'endroit où ils m'avaient emmené se trouvait près du port dans une usine désaffectée. Elle semblait au premier abord complètement abandonnée mais dès que l'on pénétrait dans le bâtiment on y découvrait un salon aménagé avec de nombreux canapés et fauteuils usés et une table de billard, au fond se trouvait une immense planche en bois posée dans un équilibre incertain sur des piliers en béton, servant probablement de table, sur laquelle était posée une carte de la ville.

Cet endroit était vraiment différent des endroits habituels où vivent généralement les vampires. Ici tout semblait simple et paisible, loin de toute cette effusion de violence et de règles impitoyables. Seulement dix vampires vivaient dans ce lieu, aucuns ne semblaient prendre au sérieux la menace de mort qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, ce qui me déroutais totalement.

-Même si nous ne faisons pas partie d'une confrérie nous avons tout de même des règles de sécurités à respecter, lança Peter, tu dois t'assurer que personne ne te suis lorsque tu viens ici et tu ne dois créer aucun problème. Ici on se respecte, on ne veut du mal à aucun vampire vivant sous ce toit. Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi, en nous, ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un geste les autres vampires présents dans la pièce.

Je n'ai confiance en personne pensais-je, mais je préférais garder cette information pour moi. Il valait mieux ne pas créer de problèmes maintenant.

-Tu devrais la poser, proposa Alice.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçus que je la tenais toujours dans les bras. Tandis que je la posais au sol, Edward s'approcha vers nous.

-Il vaut mieux l'enfermer dans une pièce, dit-il.

Je le regardais d'un air incrédule, que cherchait-il à faire ?

-Tu as peut-être tendance à l'oublier mais nous sommes des prédateurs assoiffés de sang, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse massacrer enferme la dans une pièce.

Edward me désigna une porte. Je le suivis avec réticence. C'était une pièce sans fenêtre disposant seulement d'un matelas posé à même le sol.

-Tu peux nous laisser seul maintenant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je venais de dire ça mais la présence d'Edward m'horripilais énormément.

L'humaine commença à s'agiter et à ouvrir les yeux. Pris de panique, je me retrouvais en une seconde plaqué contre la porte, attendant qu'elle se réveille enfin. La pièce était plongée dans le noir néanmoins j'arrivais à la distinguer parfaitement grâce à ma vue vampirique. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine. Je ne ressentais toujours pas ses émotions mais je savais qu'elle était terrifiée.

-Qui êtes-vous? Je sais que je ne suis pas seul, j'ai entendu du bruit, s'exclama-t-elle apeurée.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, dis-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle.

-N'approchez pas, cria-t-elle en se mettant debout.

-Calme-toi.

-Reculez !

Elle s'élança cependant vers moi les poings en avant. Je l'interceptai avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne de ses poings. A peine eu-je toucher sa peau que je ressentis des picotements dans tout mon corps, je la lâchai immédiatement. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait bon sang ?

-Je te conseille de rester tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre et de ne pas tenter quelque chose de stupide, dis-je sévèrement au bout de quelques minutes de silence, est ce clair ?

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et sortis rapidement de la pièce.

Alice m'attendait près de la porte, elle semblait anxieuse.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle une main posée sur mon avant-bras.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, marmonnais-je en retirant violement sa main.

-Toujours de mauvais poil c'est dingue ! Tu devrais penser à prendre des cours « Comment être plus aimable » !

Je lui jetais un regard lui intimant de ne pas me suivre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à la situation merdique dans laquelle je venais de me mettre. Cette humaine était vraiment spécial, je le sentais. Mais étais-je vraiment prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour elle ? J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier pour moi. Pour la première fois dans ma longue existence je ressentais le besoin de protéger quelqu'un et je n'aimais pas du tout ce sentiment, ce sentiment de faiblesse.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour l'attente !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ?**


End file.
